A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z
by Cammygrl
Summary: A to Z one shots of our dearest couple: Cammy! Give me your ideas, please, and enjoy! R&R! xoxo CG
1. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No. We're not having this conversation **_**again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>_

**A**_**nniversery**_

* * *

><p><strong>Casey and I have two anniversaries. <strong>We have the anniversary of the day we met, December 31st, and we have the anniversary of our wedding, January 1st. We only just realized this when our first wedding anniversary was approaching, as was our 10th when-we-first-met anniversary.

Since our anniversaries were so close to each other, that meant double.

Double celebrating, double gifts, double the fun, and double the details for Marissa.

As the days drew near, both me and Casey became anxious. Sure, we acted the same, sort of. We kissed each other, talked to each other during work hours, and played around at night, but there was some sort of tension between us.

Now, it was December 31st, and Casey and I were exhausted. We agreed that neither of us wanted to dress up, or pay a fortune for a dinner that probably wouldn't even taste good, so instead, we decided we could stay home for our anniversary. That way, we could make something both of us liked, pay nothing, be in the privacy of our own home, and best of all, we could stay in our sweats.

"Casey?" I inquired, both of us lie in bed at 5:30PM together, waiting for one of us to say we were hungry. But considering the fact that both of us were comfortable, neither of us wanted to say anything. He turned his head away from the ceiling to show he was listening,

"Mhmm?" I rolled onto my side and cuddled up close against Casey,

"Instead of cooking, can we just order a pizza?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, then kissed my cheek lightly.

"You're so smart." Then rolled over, snatched his phone off the nightstand, and dialed up Pizzacatto. He ordered half veggie, half pepperoni, then we lie together and waited.

Both of us ended up being super excited for the night when we woke up that morning, which is why we didn't last too long before trading gifts, and traveling to our bedroom, who's bed was perfectly _made _for once. Casey gave me a _really _expensive necklace that had a key on it, engraved with diamonds. I gave _him _something that scared me, but excited him: a positive pregnancy test. Which is really what led us here in the first place.

The doorbell rang, and after glancing at each other for a second, Casey reached down, and found his boxers and a tshirt. He came back up with two cans of soda (with no caffeine) and a box of exactly what we'd ordered: half veggie, half pep.

* * *

><p>We finished eating, then just lie together, curled up in each others figures. I giggled when I suddenly thought of something.<p>

"What?" He inquired,

"We're so untraditional. No dressing up, or fancy dinners. We stayed home in sweats and ate pizza for dinner." I rolled on top of him. "I'm glad we did. I like this so much better." He smiled, and our lips met in a passionate frenzy.

I knew I was right, and I knew he agreed. We didn't need what everyone else did, we were perfectly content being ourselves on our anniversary.

And I loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I really gotta go! Hope you guys liked, but review and tell me, huh? <strong>

**Also, ideas for letter B?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	2. Backseat Driving

**Disclaimer: You guys like to rub things in, don't you?**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**B**_**ackseat Driving**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hate sitting in the passenger seat. <strong>I can't stand it, at all. I _try _to stand it when Holly, or Dot drives, but if it's Casey, or Marissa, there's just no chance. Which is why when I'm with _them, _I normally drive, because they _know _I can't stand it and they don't want to suffer my wrath. _Especially _when Casey drives. I don't know why, but the way Casey drives annoys me most. Maybe it's because he actually goes by the speed limits, instead of faster, or maybe it's because he doesn't listen to me when I'm sitting right next to him, telling him what to do.

Casey, Camereon, Jack and I were driving out to Santa Louisa to see Marissa, Billy, and their two kids: Parker and Rebecca; Parker being 14, just like Camereon, and Rebecca being 4, just like Jack. For some reason, Billy lost his job and the only one he could find was in Santa Louisa, so he took it.

Casey called driving a long time ago, and despite the pouty look on my face, (which _did _earn a kiss) he kept his place. And I couldn't _stand _it.

"Casey!" I exclaimed, "You just ran a red light!" he shook his head and actually _stopped _at the red light this time, then he turned to face me and rolled his eyes.

"I did _not, _Sammy. You're exaggerating. You just want to drive." Camereon giggled from the backseat,

"You guys are so _cute!_" I gave her a look, but a tight smile remained on her face.

"Daddy? Are we a'most there?" The four year old boy inquired curiously,

"Hopefully, yes." he answered, then muttered, "If your mother stops backseat driving." earning a swat in the arm from me.

"You should stop talking now. You know very well that I have power of where you sleep." He rolled his eyes _again,_

"And _you _know very well that I have power of when you borrow my jacket." because his jacket was wrapped tightly around my body. The kids both smiled from the backseat when I stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly I gasped and exclaimed,

"Casey! You didn't use your blinker!" when he made a left turn without flicking on the small, green arrow. Then I frowned and said, "You're going the wrong way," I pointed behind us, "Their house is _that _way!" he smiled.

"Whoops," Then made and illegal U-turn, earning a death glare from me.

A few minutes later, with my help of course, we pulled up to Marissa's house, where everyone was waiting outside.

"Thank _God!_" Camereon exclaimed, throwing herself out of the car, as did Jack. I pulled myself out as well,

"See, Casey? They don't _like _your driving!" he scoffed,

"Says the women who uses her sirens when she forgets ice cream at the store." he says with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm driving on the way back," Camereon and Jack both looked at Marissa with wide eyes,

"Could you drive us back?" Camereon asked, her voice brimming with hope. Marissa wrapped her arms around her,

"Sure, Sweetie." I glared at Casey.

"See? She likes my driving better, she just doesn't want to make you sad." Casey scoffed,

"Right," he muttered, then went off to find Billy, while the kids went off to play, Marissa wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me inside.

"What's that about?" She inquired, earning a shrug from me,

"He just doesn't like the fact that I know how to drive better than him." From in the kitchen, we heard.

"Not true!"

Sometimes he needs to shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kgorange gave me this one. Actually, she gave me <strong>_**numerous **_**ideas that wouldn't even **_**cross **_**my mind for the letter 'B,' but she gave me a long list of things that started with 'B,' and this one just caught me. I mean, think about it. Couldn't you **_**totally **_**see Sammy backseat driving? I totally could.**

**Review, guys!**

**Also...'C' anyone?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	3. Caffeine

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type up who I own and don't own. Why do you think I always make up different ways to say this? :/**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**C**_**affeine**_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what it is about caffeine, but whenever I drink it, I normally want to kiss Casey.<strong> Now, caffeine has an affect on everyone, it normally makes them hyper. So whenever we go to parties, I'm at the drink table in nothing flat. Which, normally, leads up to Casey dragging me _away _from the drink table, and over to Marissa.

High school graduation is _big. _We had one for Zack, Shaya, and Casey, but now it was my year. Actually, I should probably correct that.

Right now it was _our _year.

Our, being me and Heather. Our parents decided just to have one big party all together because Casey would want to be with me, but needed to be with Heather, too. Plus, Anna and Warren loved me a lot, and they wanted to be able to celebrate graduation with me, _and _Heather.

Neither me nor Heather were big on the idea, our relationship had grew much closer than it used to be, but that didn't mean we were best friends, or anything. I wasn't big on the dress idea either. But Casey loved seeing me in dresses, so he wasn't on my side. Anna and Stephanie loved shopping, _and _seeing me in dresses, my dad agreed because Stephanie did, so Warren stayed on my side.

"It's her graduation party! Shouldn't she be able to dress _comfortably?_ I've never worn a dress of course, but they look _really _uncomfortable." Warren objected, earning glares from everyone but me. He slid over next to Anna, "...On the other hand, I think maybe a dress would be better." he said shakily, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders and mouthing an _I'm sorry!_ in my direction. I nodded in understanding, and huffed,

"I'll wear the dress, _but, _I get to choose." the women started squealing, and jumping up and down instantly after I said that. Then, they grabbed me and Heather, and we went dress shopping.

* * *

><p>The night of our graduation party, I changed into the green halter dress that ended mid-thigh. Anna did my makeup, then I reached out from under my bed and pulled out my green high tops, the horse shoe Casey had given me remained in my laces. I'd decided that as long as they let me wear my high tops, I'd allow them to pick whatever dress they wanted for me. The minute I came out of the dressing room wearing the dress, I knew I was doomed.<p>

Casey knocked on the door for the millionth time, "Come _on, _you guys!" well Anna and Stephanie still needed to do Heather's makeup, their own makeup, _and _get dressed. I didn't want to sit around waiting for them to finish, so I figured I could distract Casey. I opened the door, and the minute Casey's eyes landed on me, his jaw dropped. When he saw my high tops, he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," I kissed his mouth,

"Love you too, Case." then rested in his arms and waited for the rest of the women to emerge.

* * *

><p>Like always, the minute we walked in, I ran straight to drinks table, and took 3 bottles of Dr. Pepper, all for myself. I downed the first one in the first 15 minutes, (when we were setting up) the second one lasted 20 minutes, (we were still setting up) and the last one, lasted only <em>5 <em>minutes. I made it look like I'd only drank one, but in reality, I'd drank three.

When the party started, I was super hyper, but when I found myself wanting to kiss Casey, I couldn't find Casey. I looked for him everywhere, drank 2 more bottles of soda, and when I couldn't stand it, I excused myself from the table, and went to find him. I found him resting outside on the bench, right outside the community center, where the party was being held.

I sat next to him, "Where have you _been? _I haven't seen you all night!" I exclaimed, leaning over for a kiss. He accepted the kiss passionately, and easily. But when he pulled away, he chuckled,

"Sammy...when you drink too much soda, it's more like you're drunk, not over-caffeinated." I made a face, and leaned over for another kiss. His tongue managed to claim dominance, and when it did, he pulled away once again, despite my desperate needs.

"Caseeey!" I complained, elating a smile from him.

"How much soda have you drank today?" I slipped him a lingering kiss,

"Five bottles," I admitted when we pulled away. He pulled me into another kiss, but this one was special. This kiss showed me I knew I'd get however many kisses I _wanted _that night.

"I love it when you're over-caffeinated."

**Just taking a break before I write the epic-louge to 'Undercover Love Story.' Today's letter 'C' was brought to you by...I luv cammy! She, too, gave me a long list of words I could use, and I chose caffeine, because, just as I thought, it was fun to write. ;D You guys are seriously much better at this than I am. I wonder if your writing skills are, too...well how would I know? Not many people post on Sammy Keyes FanFiction...if you're wondering, this is **_**not**_** an evil plan to get you guys to post and update. *Sarcasm* ;D But please! I've **_**seen **_**some of you guys post stories, and they were excellent. Kgorange, I luv cammy, I've read what you guys posted, and they were extravagant! I'm sure that SammyCaseyForever99 is a wonderful writer, too! **_**But **_**she hasn't written anything for me to read! :(**

**So...update/post something, guys?**

**Review, and the letter 'D,' anyone?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	4. Dog

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and don't own...**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**D**_**og**_

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy is a cat person. <strong>She had Dorito, and when he died, it was more like _I _died, she cried so much. Of course, then, she was pregnant with Camereon, so she blamed it on the hormones. We had a funeral for Dorito, and after that, we never got another cat again.

It was January 26th when Camereon came in from playing in the back yard with something that should have _never _been allowed in the house.

A dog.

Sammy wasn't home at the time, she was out shopping with Marissa, (to Sammy's own torture) meaning I had about 20 minutes to convince Camereon to get the dog out of the house.

Either way, I was _sure _waterworks would be included.

The ginger colored dog escaped from Camereon's arms and ran over to comfort herself on the couch. Pointing to the dog, I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but there's no way, we can have a dog." the confused look on her face almost melted me on the spot, but I held firm.

"Daddy! I wanna keep him!" She whined, then her eyes lit up, "She can be for my birthday!" I shook my head.

"Baby, your birthday was a month ago," It was on December, 31, almost exactly a month ago. "C'mon. She needs to go out." Camereon reached up, and I picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and gave me a pleading look.

"She can be for my _next _birthday." She whispered in a way that reminded me of her mother, then I couldn't stand it. I opened my mouth to say something, when the door opened. An exhausted version of my wife pushed through the door, along with about 10 shopping bags. She looked at the dog, then me, then Camereon. A smile erupted on her face.

"Sucker." She dropped all of the shopping bags by the door, and ran over to the dog. She petted the dog's ginger fur, and laughed when she started to lick her face. "Casey!" She exclaimed when the dog curled up on her lap, "Can we keep her? _Please?"_ Camereon huffed.

"Daddy said no." She announced, and both girls looked at me again in the pleading way,

"Casey? Please?" Sammy whispered, wrapping her arms around me, and giving me the same look Camereon had not 5 minutes ago.

"You seriously want to keep it? I said no, because I thought you wouldn't want her." She looked at me horrified,

"Are you _insane?_ Yes I want to keep her! _Please!"_ I sighed, then grumbled a yes.

"But you guys are taking care of her!" There was no problem with that. They named her 'Ginger,' because of her color, and Ginger was adored every single day by the two.

Of course, it's not like I'm _jealous _or anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank both kgorange and XxSammyKeyesxX for this one, common word I guess. ;D Hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed it! I loved writing it! :D I'm actually a cat person, but my teacher had a dog like this, she was actually named Ginger, and sometimes she'd bring her to class, and Ginger would walk around while we were working and sit with us. She's so cute. One reason why I miss my teacher: her dog. ;D<br>**

**If you DID, how about a review? It only takes about 30 seconds to say what you think...besides, how else will you tell me your ideas for 'E'?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	5. Expelled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casey or Sammy. I own who you guys know I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**E**_**xpelled**_

* * *

><p><strong>Officer Borsch made the whole operation sound simple. <strong>"You're going to attend as private school students, but at the same time, find out what's going on there. I'm _sure _Kelly was taken from there." Kelly was the missing girl we were looking for. She was blonde, with green eyes, 16 (just like me), and before she went missing, went to a snobby private school that, unfortunately, was only girls. Meaning Casey couldn't be with me.

Marissa and I were going as undercover students to the snobby private school, also known as St. Sophia's. Billy and Casey were going down a few blocks to attend Monticlare, an all boys school, so that they could keep an eye on Kelly's boyfriend, Tony. Since the schools were apparently gender biased, Casey and I wouldn't be able to see each other, except on the occasion that it was a weekend, or Officer Borsch pulled us out because of something case related.

We were given plaid skirts, blouses, cartagains...luckily we were allowed to keep our own shoes. On the weekends, we were allowed to dress however we wanted, but on the school days, we had to wear the skirts, blouses, and cartagains. Marissa loved them. Casey loved them, on _me, _and Billy loved them on Marissa. So really, everyone loved it except me. I hated it. Billy and Casey were given clothes that made them look like accountants: Button up shirts, sweaters, nice pants...and just like us, were allowed to dress freely on weekends.

I made it through Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, without punching anyone because of their narky comments about my shoes, but it was Thursday when I couldn't stand it. Mary Katherine, or MK, had been making comments about me all week, but now, when she made Marissa _cry _because she was so hurt, I just couldn't stand it.

I shoved her against the locker hard, "What the heck is _wrong _with you? Do you _honestly_ think that just because you have _money _that you can get what you want? And make rude comments just because you think you're _better _than everyone?" she smiled tightly.

"Of course not." A crowd was forming around us, whispers were traded between girls. Lily, probably the only _nice _girl in the whole school, wrapped her arms around Marissa's shoulders and pulled her back. I pulled my fist back and threw it at her, straight into her stomach. The crowd immediately split, and Mrs. Folley, the school principal, looked at me with hatred.

MK had slid against the lockers, down to the hard, tile floor, and began moaning. Annie and Veronica, her wannabees, helped her up quickly and led her to the nurse's office. "Miss Keyes. Come with me." Mrs. Folley demanded, I cringed at Marissa and Lily, but followed anyway. She sat me down across from her at her desk, and interlaced her fingers. She raised her eyebrows, as if to say, _would you like to explain?_ so I began.

"MK has been a nuisance ever since I started, and she _completely _deserved it! She told Marissa that there was no way she could _ever _get a boyfriend because MK thinks she ugly, but that's _so _not true! Marissa already _has _a boyfriend, and she _has _had one ever since, like, 8th grade! But _then, _Marissa started crying, and I got mad, so I punched MK." I blurted out quickly. She sighed, and the door to the office opened. In came Officer Borsch. He frowned at me, and I mustered up a smiled the best I could.

"Miss Keyes, I have let you into my school due to the police, _but _because of this behavior, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you." The room began to spin, I hadn't found Kelly yet! I couldn't be expelled!

"Ex-expelled?" The bell for lunch rang, but we ignored it. A cold hard look was sent to me from Officer Borsch.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Miss Mckenzie, may however, stay. You are dismissed." Dismissed. _Dismissed. _She _dismissed _us. Officer Borsch led me out gruffly,

"Samantha! You couldn't stay in for a _week?_ Not a _week?_" I didn't say anything. He ushered me into the car, and drove...somewhere. The car ride was silent until I broke it,

"Where are we going?"

"To the boys. Maybe _they _will have some progress." He answered. When we pulled up to Monticlare, Officer Borsch called Casey by his cell phone, and the two boys came rushing out of the building not 2 minutes later. "Well...?" He asked the two, but they weren't concerned about Tony or Kelly at the minute, they just stared at me. I gave a small wave,

"Hi guys." they continued to look at me like I had 3 heads, and Officer Borsch glared at me before adding into his words.

"Samantha got expelled, so she won't be going back. Marissa will be staying there." I blushed, and Billy started jumping around and teasing me,

"Sammy got exp-e-elled! Sammy got exp-e-elled!" I punched him in the arm to shut him up. Casey just laughed, swung and arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek.

"Of course you got expelled. That is so you."

* * *

><p><strong>I got this word from XxSammyKeyesxX! So thank her, if you want. ;) No seriously, thank her. I was going to 'engagment,' but that's a <strong>_**bit **_**cliche, and I'm all about unique. ;D Sorry I've been gone, but my friend came over for the weekend, and I was a bit too busy to update. Seriously, I was always doing **_**something...**_**I couldn't have snuck on.**

**I hope this made some sense to you guys, in my mind, they're going undercover at snobby rich schools to find out how Kelly was kidnapped, and if her boyfriend was involved. Okay?**

**Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to storyluvr12, and Fay Mouse, because seriously, you guys MADE MY DAY yesterday! By updating, yes, but that's what I love. Updates. Of course, my stories always go out to my reviewers as well, (because you guys make my day, too!) anyone who loves this, and anyone who hates this. Don't forget to review! ;D**

**And Steph, thank you **_**so **_**much, it's **_**really **_**sweet of you to say that! I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed reading! Also, Anna is Warren's wife, (so Casey's step-mom) and Stephanie is Arron's (Sammy's dad) wife, so Sammy's step-mom. Sorry I didn't clarify that earlier. :/ But thank you for your comment, and I do agree, my writing has gotten **_**much**_** better from what it used to be, and I have you guys to thank for that. So thank you guys, **_**so much! **_

**Review? Besides, I need the letter 'F,' right?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	6. Fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy or Casey. I _do _own Camereon, Jack, Amanda, Parker, and Miranda. (Unfortunately.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**F**_**airy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Casey is an actor. <strong>Not as his career, of course, but his personality is an actor. When we were in middle school, he acted in the plays, same with high school. But after high school, he decided to become a lawyer, because, if he _did _make it as an actor, he didn't want paparazzi, and he didn't want me to become unhappy.

Camereon, our daughter, is also an actor. Well, she's just starting _out _as one anyway. Today, she got to see what part she would get to play, leaving her ecstatic from the moment she went to sleep last night.

Casey was holding our newborn son, Jack, leaving me some time to rest.

Highlighting the word _some._

Casey had been with Jack not 5 minutes before Camereon stormed in from school. Marissa had agreed to drop her off after school every day so that I wouldn't have to stress myself, and Casey wouldn't have to stop working. She said she'd be there anyway, picking up Parker.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed, slamming the door behind her, and rushing into the kitchen, where Jack was with Casey, and I was sipping from a cup of water. Casey sighed, he had just gotten Jack to sleep, but now, with Camereon's yelling, he was awake again and crying. I took him from Casey, and began to rock him back to sleep.

"Camereon!" Casey hissed, "Really? You know not to yell in the house!" she produced something from behind her back, a fluffy pink skirt, light purple wings, and an equally fluffy top.

"I'm sor-ry! But while _he's _been getting all the attention," She pointed at Jack, "I've been deduced a _fairy!_" Now, Camereon knowing words like 'deduced,' isn't very surprising, she was probably the smartest in her grade, and got most of her words from watching Bones with me, and occasionally studying with her father.

Her being the fairy wasn't very surprising either, she was pretty, obviously, with Casey's reddish-brown hair, and my big, greenish-blue eyes, (which she made look _way _prettier than me) and she wasn't too short, but not too tall either. She was the perfect size, and to us, and to _everyone _actually, she was perfect. We'd lost count of the times we'd been stopped in line to be told how beautiful she was over time as she grew up.

So when she came in yelling about 'being deduced as a fairy,' Casey and I were pretty confused. "What's wrong with that?" Casey inquired, she huffed, and held out the garments.

"_Look _at them! They're _insane!_ And everyone _knows _fairies don't exist! Plus, I wanted to be the _lead!_ Not a _fairy!_" Casey lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I think you'll make a _beautiful_ fairy. And besides, baby, it's acting, remember? In acting, nothing's _real, _it's all just pretend." She dug her face into his shoulder, she knew how to get what she wanted out of Casey, I, however, had more will power.

"I know, Daddy. But what if I won't look pretty?" He scoffed,

"Baby, you are _beautiful. _Always, okay?" he brushed her hair back, "Ask anyone, they'll agree." she shook her head.

"Miranda Bates says I'm the most ugly person in the whole world." Casey's eyes sharpened when Camereon said that.

"She said that? Don't listen to her." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and slid her down, "Why don't you go put on your costume? I'm sure it's not _that _bad." she brightened, and all tears were forgotten. When she was gone, he wrapped his arms around me, "You know how I said you aren't allowed to work for a couple of months?" I smiled up at him, and placed Jack in his bassinet.

"Mhmm..." He kissed the hollow of my neck,

"I take that back. I want you to find out Miranda Bates phone number. I'm calling her mom." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love it when you get all over protective."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Months Later<strong>_

_**At Camereon's Play **_

_**6:57**_

* * *

><p>Casey was getting impatient. He had made Camereon feel <em>much <em>more confident about herself, and had called Amanda, (Miranda's mother) to talk to her about her daughter's behavior. Miranda stopped bothering Camereon after that, which left Casey _much _happier. But despite all the wonderful things he had done for his daughter, (and son, he had bought our new three month old a _lot _of new toys) he was getting impatient just sitting in the auditorium seats, waiting for the last three minutes to strike, waiting for his daughter to hit the stage.

He tapped the arm of his chair until I clasped his hand as a way of telling him to stop. He looked over and shot me a nervous smile, "Sorry." I snickered.

"You're more nervous than she is." Then leaned over and kissed his mouth. We broke the kiss when a voice startled us slightly,

"Excuse me...are you Camereon's parents?" we turned a bit to see a woman with a _bit _too much makeup, and a work outfit consisting of a black pencil skirt, a black blazer, and a white blouse. When we nodded, she gave a small, nervous, yet slightly forced, laugh. "Oh! Great. Um, I'm Miranda's mom, Amanda." She shook hands with us, then continued, "I just wanted to sincerely apologize for what my daughter said, it was completely unnecessary, and uncalled for." Casey shrugged when I looked at him to see where his temper was at.

"It's fine. As long as it doesn't happen again." She shook her head in a maniac way,

"No! No, of course not." I patted the seat next to me,

"Would you like to sit?" she shook her head.

"Actually, my husband's waiting for me over there. I need to get back to him, but thank you." She nodded in a polite way, and made her way back to her husband. As the play started, I leaned over and rested my head on Casey's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"How do you think Miranda is nothing like her mother?" I whispered,

"I dunno. Maybe it's like me and my dad are nothing like Heather and my mom." he grinned, "Once in a blue moon, baby." he whispered in my ear, elating a giggle from me.

"I'm glad you were the once in a blue moon." Kissed him, then cuddled up against him to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>Camereon was clearly the best fairy ever. That was easily proved by all of the, 'Awww!'s that were exclaimed whenever she took the stage. The after party was held in the gym, where pizza, soda, and cookies were served, games were played, and <em>lots <em>of parents came up to us telling us what a fantastic job Camereon did, and how adorable she was.

We stayed for a few hours, then decided to head home due to the fact that Camereon was falling asleep by the second. Casey took Jack, and I lifted the ten year old into my arms. "C'mon, baby." She rested her head in my arms, and was completely oblivious to all of the people cooing about her.

"Mommy?" She whispered when I buckled her up in the car,

"Yeah, baby?" she snuggled up close to me.

"Being a fairy was better than being the lead."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I thought this one was pretty cute...but what do you guys think? This word was brought to you by...i luv cammy! <strong>

**So review. Because why not? They're free!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	7. Gun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy, or Casey. WVD does. I own Camereon, and Zack, (who's name is **_**mentioned once**_**) but that's it. Sadly, I really own no one important. Eh, I take that back...Camereon's pretty important...whatever. Just read the story, and review. You really don't have to listen to my ranting over who I own and don't own...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>_

**G**_**un**_

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>She keeps it in a safe, along with her FBI badge. <strong>It's black, with a sliver trigger, like most guns, but this gun is different. This gun, is _Sammy's _gun, and it looks _really _good on her when she wears her holster. She takes it as often as she can, she's never told me, nor showed me, but I know that she slips it into the baby's bag, especially when she's working on a big case. Being only a few months old, Camereon doesn't know anything, especially if a gun is in her bag because her momma wants to take care of her, but _I _know. _I _know that Sammy takes it with her to protect our girl.

She doesn't like when I touch her gun.

_"Casey, what are you doing with my gun?" She'll say, and I look up from the concentration that keeps me looking at the weapon._

_"How does this thing unlock?" I ask, and would be rewarded with a laugh,_

_"I love you, but give it back." and I always end up handing the dangerous weapon back over._

Sometimes, I'd pull Camereon out of daycare so that she could come with me and her mommy for lunch. When we'd arrive at the FBI agency, we'd ask where she was, and be told by Zack that she was practicing her aim out in the practice field. I love watching her practice. She concentrates hard, then carefully pulls the trigger. Then she'll watch. Watch as the bullet erupts from the weapon, zooms through the air, and- normally-hits a bulls eye.

She'll shoot all of the bullets in the gun, until she realizes that they're all gone, every time watching the bullet hit the moving target. When all of her bullets are gone, she'll carefully pull off her earphones, then go and inspect how close she got to the bulls eye. When satisfied, she walks inside, and when she sees us, she smiles.

_"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" She always asks, and I always smile back, kissing her lips before responding with a shrug. I always respond the same way._

_"I like to watch you." She'll look up from where she's playing with Camereon, then chuckle and roll her eyes. She then always proceeds to fill her gun up with bullets, tuck it back in her holister, (which is under her blazer) and lock it._

Whenever she catches me staring at her when she's putting her bullets in, or locking it, she'll stop what she's doing, look at me with a smirk, and inquire,

_"What?" causing me to chuckle, wrap my arms around her, and say,_

_"Nothing." then kiss her lips and let go._

She has a gun. Sure, she got it for work, but since she uses it to protect Camereon too, I think I should have one, too.

_"Sammy...Shouldn't I get a gun, too? I mean, to protect Camereon and everything." She shakes her head with an over-dramatic sigh._

_"No. Lawyers don't need guns, Casey. Besides, I can protect Camereon. She's with me most of the time anyway." She replies,_

_"Lawyers _so_ need guns! That is_ so_ racist!" I'd object, earning a raised eyebrow._

_"Racist? Casey, you don't need a gun." Then she'd kiss my lips so convincingly it hurt, "Besides, that's what I'm here for, right?" then she'd kiss me again, the same convincing kiss. "If you really want a gun, you can get a water gun." And the same mischievous twinkle would enlighten her eyes._

* * *

><p>Today we were going to the zoo with our ecstatic 2 year old girl, and while I watched Sammy pack some snacks in a bag, I saw her slip her gun in, too. When she saw me watching her, she smiled.<p>

She was just taking care of our family, with her gun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this one you can only thank myself for, because I only received one review, and it didn't have any suggestions, so I decided to start thinking for something for G. I wouldn't actually update until I had some suggestions, but...I'm becoming addicted to writing. :)<strong>

**And Steph, I'm super sorry! I don't know why, but I think Fanfiction is acting up. I tried to look at that chapter after I saw your review, but it wouldn't let me. I tried, like, five minutes later, and it worked. Five minutes later, it wouldn't let me see it again. :( So I re-published that chapter, so hopefully now it'll work. I **_**think, **_**and **_**hope **_**it will. :/**

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? It's a bit differently written...hopefully you guys will like. I'm not sure if I got all of the tenses right... But tell me yourselves! Send me a review! Maybe with some 'H' suggestions...?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	8. Home

**Disclaimer: Unforunately, I don't own Sammy, **_**or **_**Casey. *Sigh,* Wendelin Van Draanen does. She's **_**so **_**lucky. :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>_

**H**_**ome**_

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard. <strong>It's hard when he goes on trips like these for a long period of time. In fact, I hate them. Sure, his boss _tries _to find someone that's as good as him, but no one is as good at what Casey does, besides him. New York, Georgia, Texas...none of those places are his home. His home is right here, with me and our unborn child.

Right now, he was working in Arizona, soaking up all of the sun, working with _other _people, instead of being here with me. Sure, he called once or twice a day, to check on me and the baby, but the phone conversations only lasted about five minutes before he needed to go back to work. "I promise," He'd say, "I'm working as hard as I can, I'll be home as soon as I can. Okay?" and I'd always respond the same way. With a small, quiet, "Okay. I love you." and even though we were hundreds of miles away from each other, I know he always smiles when he replies. "I love you guys, too." Then we'd say our goodbyes, and I was alone again. Left alone in the huge house, with only paperwork to occupy me until he'd call me again, with only paperwork to give me something to do until he came back home.

My fingers spanned over my protruding stomach, and I turned my head to look at the empty side of the bed that Casey normally occupied. It felt so empty, looked so empty. I felt lonely in the big bed, that really only felt comfortable when Casey was with me. No matter what the mattress industries said, no bed could _ever _replace Casey's warm arms around me.

I turned onto my side, squeezed my eyes closed. I couldn't sleep. That seemed to be the case when Casey was gone. I couldn't be happy, I couldn't sleep...love can be depressing. I sat up; I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. Rubbing my eyes, I slid out of bed, wearing a pair of sweats, and Casey's t-shirt that conveniently hid the baby better than all of my shirts. I shuffled down the stairs, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I failed to stifle a yawn.

I managed to shuffle into the kitchen, where I pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream, and the chocolate. I allowed the sugary topping to pour heavily all across the carton, before snapping the lid closed, and returning it to the fridge. I grabbed a fork for my ice cream, and popped in one of my Psych DVDs. I _did _think of putting in Bones, but then remembered how much I had cried when Vincent died.

Settling myself on the couch, I prepared myself for another long night of movie watching...

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

_**Three Hours Later**_

* * *

><p><strong>I drove through our neighborhood at 2:31 AM until I found our house. <strong>It didn't take a lot to notice the living room on, and I was immediately nervous. Parking the car, I removed the key from the ignition, then quietly closed the door behind me. I found the door the connected from the garage to the house was open, allowing me to slip inside.

The only sound was from the TV, Psych was playing, but that really wasn't what caught my attention. It was Sammy.

A carton of ice cream sat on the floor, and Sammy was laying on the couch, curled up. Both of her hands splayed across her stomach protectively. She was definitely asleep, that was for sure, soft snores almost made me want to video tape it for later blackmail. Either way, I quietly tapped through my phone until my camera was set up, then took a picture of her, the soft _click _telling me the picture was saved.

I removed the empty carton of what looked like chocolate ice cream, and threw it away. When I came back, I flicked off Psych. I carefully slid one hand under her neck, and the other at the crook of her knees, attempting at my best not to wake her up.

Too late.

Her eyes fluttered open, and when they were open, she whispered, "Casey?" in a way that made me want to kiss her. Badly. Leaning down, I kissed her lips lightly,

"Hey, baby. I'm home." she squiggled in my arms, trying to get down.

"Casey, let me go. You can't hold me. I weigh-" I chuckled and shook my head,

"You calling me weak?" I rolled my eyes. "I can carry you, Sammy. You're not that heavy anyway." So she let me take her upstairs, cuddling up against me, with her arms around me. I lie her down on our bed, and she grasped my arm before I could go change.

"Stay." She whispered,

"Don't be ridiculous. Where else am I gonna sleep? I just need to go change, okay?" but she shook her head.

"Stay, Casey." So I stayed. Her eyes were puffy, and red from not getting enough sleep. I stroked her stomach, where my baby girl was growing. She cuddled up against me, grasping onto me, as if she didn't want me to leave again.

"Sammy." I murmured after a few minutes, tipping her chin up so that she could look at me, "I'm not going to leave again, okay? Not until _way _after the baby's born." I leaned down and kissed her lips eagerly, but pouring gallons of love into the single kiss. "Hmm?" She nodded, and we leaned in for more.

And throughout all of our lovemaking, there was thing that kept running through my mind:

_**It's so good to be home.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Cute enough? I got home from <strong>_**kgorange's **_**list. Well, the one she gave me anyway. Also, the whole, 'eating ice cream with a fork thing,' in case you're confused, that's what I do. And since Sammy's unique and everything, I though that's something she'd do. It actually tastes better with a fork, if you ask me...;D**

**I'm so excited for 'M' and 'N'! I have some **_**great **_**ideas that (hopefully) I won't forget! So help me get to the midway quicker by giving me 'I'? I've got nothing...sure I could actually stop and **_**think, **_**but what's the fun in that? I also am gonna need a 'J,' I already have 'K,' (kiss, duh!) but you can give me some better ideas if you have 'em. The only thing I have for 'L' is love, but...I dunno. Your thoughts? Oh, wait! You can't **_**tell **_**me your thoughts unless you **_**review!**_** So how about reviews, guys? I've **_**seen **_**how many people read my stories, and that number is no where **_**near **_**how many reviews I have. It's open to you anonymous peoples...so review, 'k? And I'll try and work on my obsession with writing. ;D Why else do you think I update so quickly? **_**Besides **_**for you guys.**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	9. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: You guys know how it is...so I'm not gonna say it. ;D**

**A, B, Skip A Few, Y, Z**

**I**_**ce Cream**_

**I love ice cream. **Any flavor. Mint chocolate chip, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla...you name it, I love it.

Ever since Casey had stood up to his mother and Heather, been kicked out of the house, and moved into Billy's, he takes me to get ice cream every day after school. So far, I've finished one section of the ice cream store, so I have to decide wether to start on the left side, or the right side of the fridges. I turned to my high school boyfriend, who had already ordered easily.

"Okay, so should I start with the _right _side of the fridges, or the _left _side? 'Cause finished the _middle _side yesterday." He rolled his eyes at me,

"What difference does it make?" but he knew, ice cream was my true love. It _mattered. _He sighed, "Fine...The right side." I storked my chin like I was Michelangello,

"But...My favorite flavors are on the right side...and I should save the best for last, right?" I asked. The guy at the counter was getting impatient,

"Could you order already? You're my last customer, then I can have a _break. _So hurry up." the minute he opened his mouth, Casey looked like he was going to punch him. I tugged on his sleeve back, saving Seth (judging by his name tag) a blow. I sighed, wrinkled my nose up, tilted my head, and finally ordered.

"Fine. Make me...a large rocky road milkshake. With whip cream. _Lots _of whip cream." He grunted and began to work at scooping the ice cream. Five minutes later, he shoved the milkshake in my direction on the counter, and demanded seven dollars and ninty-nine cents. Casey dished over the cash, (I'd finally given up and allowed him to pay) then shoved the cent he was given back in his pocket, and led me out of the food court.

I allowed our fingers to interwine, then we ran down all of the steps to the mall, until we made it to the video store. See, the video store has a huge flat screen pinned to the wall, a couch, and a remote so that their customers could watch whatever they wanted, and they would increase their scales. I sometimes manage to convince Casey to take me there, so that we can spend more time together before I had to go home.

Halfway through, Billy and Marissa pranced in. Bouncing onto the couch next to us. Then the most horrible thing happened.

Marissa stole my ice cream.

She was in for it.

**Yeah, I'm still supposed to not be on here...but I can't stay away! Review? And update your stories! (Sorry, I like your guys's stories! Love, actually!)**

**Review!**

**xoxo  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	10. Jaywalking

**Disclaimer: Don't rub it in. It's rude. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**J**_**aywalking**_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why it's so illegal. <strong>I mean, it's only a matter of safety, right? So it should be your choice whether to jaywalk or not.

It's how I get to Maynard's. And Holly's. And pretty much everywhere else I go starts out with jaywalking.

Casey is trying to get me to break the habit, "Sammy, not all people are going to be as forgiving as these people are. I mean, it _is _kind of annoying when people jaywalk right in front of you." he was learning to drive, (he's 15 after all) and was working at it even harder now.

"Well, would _you _rather walk _all _the way down to the crosswalk, then _all _the way _up _the _sidewalk_, when you could just jaywalk?" I could tell I'd gotten him there; because before he learned to drive, he did it all the time. Instead of answering, he just sighed,

"Just don't do it in front of _me._" he muttered, but accepted the kiss I offered anyway.

Officer Borsch always tries to get me to break it, too. "Samantha, I know I shouldn't be saying anything, but you're going to get hurt jaywalking all the time like that." I roll my eyes and huff,

"You're just like Casey. I'll be _fine. _I've done it for years and I'm still alive!" I exclaim, holding my arms out for him to see. He just grunts and mutters about how stubborn I am.

Then, of course, there's Grams. She's _always _going on about how I shouldn't jaywalk. "Do you _know _how bad you could get hurt? Why, even in my day-" I cut her off, there was no way I wanted to get into _that._

"I _get _it, Grams! But it's not like people are crazy psycho drivers, who are out to kill jaywalkers." She looked at me like, _Yes, some people actually _are.

I'm starting to wonder why I never listen to them.

I was walking down Broadway, and looked both ways before jaywalking across the street. Halfway across, a black SUV swerved out of no where and hit me, right on.

It hurt.

I'm starting to wonder why I never listen to them.

No more jaywalking for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, she's not dead. Perfectly alive...just hurt. ;D<strong>

**I don't know who came up with 'jaywalking,' it went around for awhile...and everyone agreed on it, so **_**viola!**_** Here it is!**

**Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter...a few things though...**

**iluvcammy: I always appreciate your guys's ideas, so spill 'em!**

**Steph: Mmkay...Let's just say this: My parents don't want me on here 'cause they think it's 'inappropriate' and that someone who reads my stuff is gonna hunt me down and shoot me. Which, really can't happen 'cause you guys know, like, **_**nothing **_**about me.**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed...and of course the two up top! ;D**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	11. Knight In Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nuttin. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**K**_**night-In-Shining-Armor**_

* * *

><p><strong>He's <strong>_**always there**_**. **When I'm letting my gears run wild trying to think up a way to jump on the murderer, he's always there to suggest a safer way that won't kill me.

He's _**always there.**_When my mom's being a diva, he's always there to stand up for me, and prove her wrong.

He's _**always there. **_Even if it means skipping out on important things in life, he'll always be next to me.

He's my _**knight-in-shining-armor**__. _He may not actually wear the armor, but the jeans and t-shirts he wear are much better. He may not have a horse, to ride off into the sunset with, but he's getting a car next month. He may not have a sword, but he's pretty strong; and can get in some really solid, and wicked, punches when needed.

He's _**the best thing ever. **_He does everything he can to make me happy: he works after school, and saves up all of the money to buy me stuff. He does whatever I want, and listens to me when I have crazy ideas.

He _**makes my day.**_ When I've just gotten out of school, or a fight with my friends, he tells me jokes, kisses me, and is always on my side.

Because he's my _**knight-in-shining-armor, he's the best thing ever, and always there for me. He makes my day, but most of all, **_

_**He's mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Kgorange came up with 'Knight-in-shining-armor,' and next up is, 'L!'**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	12. Love

**Disclaimer: WVD owns it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**L**_**ove**_

* * *

><p><strong>Like, adore, love. <strong>Those are the three stages. Right now, we're at adore.

It's December 30th, our third anniversary's tomorrow, and Casey's apparently doing something really special for us.

I just don't know what.

I've tried to get it out of him. "Well, don't I have to know what to wear? You know...fancy, casual, sporty...?" he shook his head.

"Nice try, but no. Marissa will dress you the night of, according to what I tell her." He'll then wrap his arms around me and remark, "You can stop guessing now. I'm not going to tell you anything." and I'd try to pull my pouty face on him, even though this time, it didn't work.

Three years ago, Casey had managed to prove that he hadn't done anything; Heather had. _She'd _thrown him under the bus, _she'd _manipulated, and lied. His mom, (reluctantly) allowed us to 'start' dating again, and on top of that, our parents broke up.

All in the same week.

I already tried prying it out of Marissa; that didn't work either. So finally, I gave up. And waited.

Longest wait of my life.

Finally, 8:00 on that December 31st night came around. Marissa came over with clothes, but she wouldn't show me them yet. "They're for _later. _For now, dress comfortably." So I did. A pair of sweats, a tank top, and a sweatshirt later, she was driving me somewhere.

We pulled up to an airport, and I was getting impatient. Where was he? "Marissa, as much as I love you, where's my boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes, but smiled either way.

"You'll see him soon." Then she practically shoved me onto the plane with her (I'm not sure where; she wouldn't say) and 3 hours later, we were told we were arriving in Paris. I looked at Marissa with wide eyes,

"Are you _insane? _Why are we _here_?" she didn't say anything; just led me out of the airport to a hotel. She checked me in, then led me up the stairs, knocked on door number 237, and left.

I didn't know what was happening, just stared down the hall at her disappearing figure, then turned to the door.

Casey.

"Are you _insane? You both are!_ She practically _kidnapped _me, and _you_-" He pulled me inside and kissed me with a smile.

"_You_ worry too much. Relax." Then we lie down together for hours, cuddled up, finally, he leaned down and murmured, "Sammy?" I looked up at him,

"Hmm?"

"I love you." he whispered. I sat there for a few seconds, staring, letting the words sink in, before returning with a smile,

"I love you, too Case." and kissing him.

Like, adore, love. Those are the three stages. Right now, we're at love.

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll? Sorry it's been so long...it's hard. <strong>

**Review? And an 'M' would be helpful. I think 'N' will be considerably longer...hopefully...Next up is gonna be the halfway point!**

**xoxo**

_**Cammygrl**_


	13. Make Up

**A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z**

**M**_**ake Up**_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why guys are like this. <strong>He gets _way _to jealous over me having to work with someone for math. Just because it's a guy, he gets over protective. If it were a girl, he'd be fine. He wouldn't say _anything. _I don't freak out when he works with girls, _I _don't get that over protective.

I can take care of myself.

I lie on 'our' bed, with my hands behind my head, and my feet crossed at the bottom. See, Casey and I both have our own apartments, but when we aren't fighting, we normally stay at my apartment.

We've been fighting more then usually; both of us are doing our best to retain a relationship at the same time as studying and- hopefully- passing our finals. My phone rang and I already knew it was Casey. I reached over and pinched the side buttons so that it would be quiet.

Ten minutes later the door knob rattled and I already knew it was Casey. I hugged my pillow tightly and waited for him to find me. When he did, he stood in the doorway, staring at me with the lazers that had replaced his beautiful chocolate eyes. "Where have you been?" He exclaimed, taking a few steps forwards, and elating a flinch from me.

"Just here. Why do you care?" He gave me long, steel look, then his eyes softened a bit,

"Sammy. You scared me." he rested his hand on my arm and sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry, baby. I should know that you can take care of yourself by now, and that you wouldn't ever cheat on me." I huffed and looked away, I partly forgave him, (his eyes made it hard _not _to) but I was so sick of his protectiveness. I stayed quiet, but when he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't object, just wrapped my arms around him as well and started crying.

He kissed my lips, "I'm sorry," I snuggled up close when my tears ceased, and murmured,

"It's okay. Can we make up now?" earning a laugh, and a beginning kiss from my boyfriend.

Who cares about finals? So what if I fail? It's just college. I have something _much _better...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long. Horrible news: I'm under watch, so it's gonna be hard for me to update. :( Sorry it took so long... But hope you enjoyed. :D<strong>

**And XxSammyKeyesxX, you'd **_**better **_**be back!**

**xoxo**

_**Cammygrl**_


	14. Nike Sweatshirts

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own it...**

* * *

><p><strong>A, B, Skip a Few, Y, Z<strong>

**Nike Sweatshirts**

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeans...shirts...suits...button ups...but no sweatshirts. <strong>I huffed, gave up, and walked downstairs to confront my wife about the missing sweatshirts. She was laying on the couch waching Cold Case when I found her.

"Sammy." I crossed my arms and tried to remain firm...but when you have a wife as beautiful, cute, and funny as Sammy...it's pretty hard.

She looked up at me, "Hmm?" she looked exhausted. Her eyes were on the brim of becoming red, and she had dark circles under her eyes from the case she'd be working on. Don't soften up Casey, I thought to myself, if you do, you'll freeze yourself...it's the middle of winter for god's sake! but I didn't stand too strong.

"Why are all of my sweatshirts missing?" She shrugged, curled up on the couch, and reached for my arms. She tugged me down.

"Can you lay with me?"

Wrapped around her body was my Nike sweatshirt.

"Sammy," I relented, sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"Mhmm?"

"You're wearing my sweatshirt." She let out a hum of approval and yanked me down closer. I lie down with her,

"Yeah, but I don't know where the other ones are. Just this one." I shook my head, chuckled, and kissed her cheek. I'll go to Nike tomorrow and buy myself some sweatshirts. I thought, For now though, I have my own heater. And god is she beautiful. We fell asleep together with Cold Case in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 AM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Daddy...Daddy...Daddy..." Came the persistent cries of our small daughter, my eyes gradually fluttered open, adjusted to the light, then focused on the small girl perched on my chest. Just the way Sammy would sit, sometimes.<p>

"What's wrong?" I inquired as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes,

"Can I sleep here, Daddy?" I nodded distractedly. On this little girl, Camereon, was my blue Nike sweatshirt. The sleeves ran down past her arms, and the length went down past her knees.

That's where my sweatshirts have been going.

She snuggled up on my chest innocently, in a content form.

_Tomorrow,_ I promised myself, _I'm going to Nike._

Who knows what they'll take next...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short...and sorry it took so long...SORRY SORRY SORRY!<strong>

**I had to type it up again cause I lost it. It would've came out sooner, but my computer got a bug and my dad had to fix it, and I lost my work. :(**

**A few things:**

**Steph: I can't. Sorry, I just can't. I can't try and convince them because that would be like saying, 'Hey, guess what? I've been going on Fanfiction!' and they'll get suspicious, and I'll be dead. See, my dad's a programmer, and my mom is super-observant, and I know they mean best, but I can't stop myself! I don't see what's so bad about the site! I know they'll find out some day...it's obvious. Then, when they find out, I will try and convince them, but for now, I'm keeping it secret. So, thanks. Thanks for the review, and for inspiring me, and for everything...I hope you don't hate me now or anything...**

**Thanks to anyone else who reviewed, and thanks for sticking with me, despite the fact that it's going to be insanely hard for me to update. ;D**

**Review please? How else will you tell me your 'O' ideas?**

**Sorry to anyone who read that! I meant 'O,' not 'M'!**

**xoxo**

_**Cammygrl**_


End file.
